Just Pretend?
by Kitty Pryde-Alvers
Summary: What Happens when the Professor get's an idea for a school Project and leave's Mystique to figure out the partners? RR
1. Pairing up

This Idea was totally from Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers. I thought it would be fun! Please read and review mine and Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers Fics. As I am currently unable to review because of my stupid computer!  
  
Disclaimer: Me not own X-men  
  
PS This takes place after "The Day of Recovery" Episode. (Which I just watched last night.)  
  
Xavier wheeled into the room full of students sprawled over couch's, Chairs, Table's and the floor.  
  
"I suppose your all wondering why I called you here." He said in a quiet tone and then waited.  
  
"Yes!" Tabitha Smith finally screamed out.  
  
"Well then I will tell you. We are going to do a Make a Family Project." He chuckled at all the groaning students.  
  
"Well let's see, Oh yes we will need more people..." He trailed off opening the elevator doors with his mind. All the students gasped as Mystique walked in followed by Toad, Lance, Wanda and Pietro. There were mixed opinions in the form of Grumbles, Growls, and gasp's when Gambit followed in closely behind Wanda.  
  
"That's better." Xavier said and took a sheet of Paper from Mystique. He gave her an amused look and then turned to everyone and then started to read off the pairs.  
  
"Jean, Scott." Scott shouted a whoop of glee and then kissed Jean, Who was currently on his lap.  
  
"Gambit, Rogue." Rogue blushed a deep shade of red and Gambit smiled appreciatively at Mystique.  
  
"Logan, Mystique." Logan growled and gave Mystique a look of Pure venom.  
  
"Drake, Aquila." Bobby gave Amara a friendly smile, Nothing more.  
  
"Alvers, Pryde." Lance gave Kitty one of his famous flirt smiles and she smiled back.  
  
"Rahne, Samuel." The shy boy walked across the room and whispered something to Rahne, Which to everyone's surpise she slapped him in the face for. (Don't you just wonder?)  
  
"Maximoff W, Todd" Wanda groaned in disgust as Todd did a victory dance and Xavier's eye didn't miss him handing Mystique a twenty dollar bill. He smiled at her and turned to the list with two only to names left.  
  
"Kurt and Pietro, Your partners are on vacation and will be getting back shortly." He chuckled again at Pietro's look of Relief.  
  
"Any Questions?" The Professor gave Logan a look of warning as he raised his hand.  
  
"Can you get a divorce?" The whole room laughed and the Professor let it go on for a while before raising a hand.  
  
"No." Logan groaned and Mystique, Who was now at his side, Patted his shoulder and commented  
  
"Your stuck with me." Logan swatted her hand and stepped two feet sideways in the other direction.  
  
"Then can you murder your wife?" He asked hopefully. There were a few laughs as the Professor shook his head.  
  
"Commit Suicide?"  
  
"Logan that's enough, Any other Questions?" Pietro raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Maximoff?"  
  
"What do my and blue guy do until our chicks get back?" Wanda gave him a look and he corrected himself with "Girls?"   
  
The Professor thought for a moment and suddenly had an idea.  
  
"You will be the Nurse's." Pietro gave him a look of Disbelief but Kurt seemed to quite like the idea.  
  
"Vhat does ve do?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"I have arranged a room full of electronic crying dolls in the lower level's of the institute, Storm Please block of all unwanted passage's so that there is a hall way to that room and then show our Caretakers to their rooms." The whole room burst out laughing at the comment "Caretakers" and Pietro turned red.  
  
"I have a board in the hall way that will show you all how to find your house's and please draw out of the box to figure out what your job is and how much money you make, I have also arranged some buildings outside to act as your furniture, Grocery and such shops." The professor smiled at Kitty who seemed thrilled with the idea of on campus shopping.  
  
"If everyone would please take a piece of paper and return to their respective rooms, You will be moving into your new house's tomorrow." Everyone grabbed a piece of paper and walked up to their respective rooms for the last time they would be able too for two months.  
  
I actually like this story a lot. Maybe I should consider writing more X-Cartoon Fics instead of movie Fics... Well Anyway the results are the following, And oh yeah. Only the men get Jobs since the woman will be home taking care of their children when the time comes.  
  
Scott-Accountant   
  
Gambit-Taxi Driver   
  
Logan-Car Dealer   
  
Lance-Grocery Store Cashier   
  
Sam-Teacher   
  
Toad-Florist   
  
Kurt-Waiter   
  
Pietro-Chef  
  
Oh yes and um well... THERE'S NO ONE LEFT FOR KURT AND PIETRO! So could my first two female reviewer's, Must have Signed Reviews! Would the First two please sent me a name and physical description of them or some made up character!? 


	2. Getting Settled

All right! So far everyone has loved this :) Which I am Thankful, VERY, Thankful for. Please read my newest story FPBM, Which is a clean version of a hilarious story I once read. The one I read was PG13 and the one I wrote was G I used the story I read as a reference for the first chapter but intend to go completely on my own in the future.  
  
All right let's get to work!  
  
Scott&Jean  
  
"So this is our new house?" Jean said looking around the big empty room. Scott came walking out of the bedroom.  
  
"It's empty too." He said shaking his head at the piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Why did I have to be an accountant!" He asked her for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Jean looked around the kitchen and found a panel.  
  
"Hey look!" She said reading off the buttons.  
  
"Menu, Cloths, Cars, Books, Movies, Baby stuff, Baby?" She said the last one with surprise.  
  
"Shall we have our baby?" She smiled at Scott and as he started to shake his head she clicked the button anyway. A computer screen popped up and said  
  
"Congratulation's it's a girl, Name please?" Scott glared at Jean through his sun glass's.  
  
"How about..." Scott started.  
  
"Jeanie!" Jean yelled at the computer.  
  
"Hey!" Scott yelled at her. A chute opened and a little doll with brown hair in pigtails and cute little green eyes popped out.  
  
"Isn't she cute?" Jean asked picking the doll up.  
  
"Yeah sure..." Scott looked at his watch and swore.  
  
"Jean I have to be at work in five minutes." He kissed her and Jeanie good bye and left the room.  
  
Gambit&Rogue  
  
"So what should we name him?" Rogue and Remy had been pacing in front of the counter for ten minutes trying to decide on a name. They already had a red head with green eye's named Ivy and another one named grace. They had learned the hard way that once you said a name that was it. Remy leaned over and whispered  
  
"How about Jim?" She wrinkled her nose  
  
"No." Her face lit up and she leaned over and whispered something.  
  
"Logan!?" He shouted out and slapped himself for it just as a black haired baby with green eyes popped out. The baby hit the counter and started to cry.  
  
"What happened?" Remy yelled at her.  
  
"I don't know!" They watched in horror as the baby's face scrunched up in concentration and an odd smell started to come from it...  
  
Logan&Mystique  
  
Logan lied on the couch drinking a beer he had ordered off the menu and mystique was giving her doll, Which she had discovered could learn, A lesson in talking.  
  
"Mommy." She said to the Black haired baby.  
  
"Would you cut that out!?" Logan yelled over the couch.  
  
"That Blue Eyed little snot isn't gonna get it!" Mystique smiled and said  
  
"Daddy." The baby recited back  
  
"Yucky." Logan whipped his head around and Mystique burst out laughing and picked up their daughter.  
  
"Dear your going to be late for work." She said and took the baby into their newly furnished bathroom for a change.  
  
Bobby&Jubilee  
  
"Bobby!" Jubilee screamed after the fifth baby.  
  
"I want a boy though!" He pressed the button and received his sixth girl. All of his children had black hair and brown eyes except for one with bleach blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Listen Bobby!" Jubilee said picking up her oldest crying Baby and grabbing his hand.  
  
"You have to go to work and I have to stay home and take care of these!" Bobby smiled at her and said  
  
"Just one more?" He gave her Puppy eyes and she sighed then said  
  
"You have to take two of these to work, And I get to keep Cassandra!" She said motioning at the blond one.  
  
"Okay!" He excitedly pressed the button and the machine finally blurted out  
  
"Congratulation's it's a boy!" Bobby did a victory dance and yelled out  
  
"Whoop de doo!" then stopped and turned white faced as the baby popped out. All was silent except for the computer  
  
"Congratulations, Take good care of Whoop de doo."  
  
Lance&Kitty  
  
"Lance, I want to keep him here!" He kissed her Boyfriend/Husband good bye and then she parted her son Lanny's brown hair and kissed him.  
  
"We agreed on one child and we switch each day, Most girl's would enjoy the day off!" Kitty gave him puppy eyes and he finally reached into his pocket and gave her what she actually wanted, Some of the play cash he had found on the table.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She Hugged him and ran over the machine. He rolled his eyes and took his extremely smart baby, That could already walk, Outside into his new green car that he had ordered over the machine. Kitty ordered an ankle length tank top pink dress and a pair of bell bottoms and Pink princess shirt.  
  
Sam&Rahne  
  
Sam sat on the couch reading his note from Xavier, it read  
  
"You will not have work for 15 days. Which is when all the children ordered the first day will turn five. every three days is a year for your child." He finished reading it and turned to Rahne  
  
"We have 15 days to teach our child." He smiled at the blond boy between them.  
  
"Did you hear that Evan?" Rahne said poking the little doll between his two life like Green eyes.  
  
"You gonna be the smartest little boy in kindergarten."  
  
"Mommy!" The baby had learned his mother and father just during the time that Sam read the note.  
  
Toad&Wanda  
  
"No." Wanda walked into her and Toad's bedroom and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Yo, That's what you think cuddlebumps." Toad smiled at the machine and ordered a baby.  
  
Kurt&Amara  
  
"Diaper." Kurt teleported to the machine and ordered the diaper then appeared back and handed it too her.  
  
"Done!" She held up their little bald boy  
  
"He is very cute." Kurt said uncomfortably and Amara rolled her eye's and walked out of the room. He didn't know why he suddenly felt uncomfortable, He had been really excited when Xavier mentioned the Project... But then he Moved into the house with Amara and it seemed that she didn't want him around. Kurt teleported to one of the beam's that held the house up. Amara had set the baby down and was talking on her cell phone. Kurt teleported behind the couch and listened.  
  
"And he stuck me with Kurt because you and Aira are off on a camping trip!" Kurt's face turned red and he looked at the floor.  
  
"Jamie Madrox you tell Aira that you and her better get your butt's back here soon!" Kurt heard Amara hang up and teleported to the hallway pretending he had just come down it.  
  
Pietro&Tabitha  
  
"Hun, Could you get me a can of Pepsi?" Pietro flung a play five dollar pick at her.  
  
"And buy something for yourself." He smiled, Due to Pietro's speed he had seen the money and grabbed every last bit. Tabitha now bowed to his every command. He had a soda, They had ordered the movie S.W.A.T, Tabitha was bringing him food, And he got to see her every five minutes. Life was sweet. Tabitha came back without a Pepsi.  
  
"Where is my drink?" He waved a twenty dollar bill at her.  
  
"You already have a root bear." She lied down on the couch next to him. His face turned red and back to normal within two seconds.  
  
"Um, I want." He thought of a way to get her off the couch.  
  
"This." She finished and softly kissed his lips. He was shocked for a minute and then he wrapped his arm around her neck and started to kiss her back.  
  
The end! Hope you all like it! Don't worry Electric fire! I was just writing the part about Kurt and Amara when I got your e-mail. We'll see how it all turn's out. I will be gone for a couple day's so don't expect another update untill Monday. 


	3. Aira

Batta Bing Batta boom! Wow Tabby what ya thinkin' kissin dat jerk? Alright this chapter is starring a Character that was lent to me! Electric Fire know's who I mean. Well on with the show! But first!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men  
  
Jean&Scott  
  
Scott woke up and softly kissed Jean's hand, He looked at the stupid doll that had kept them up all night... IT WAS GONE!  
  
"Jean, Jean wake up!" He shook her looking all over the room.  
  
"The nerd is gone!" He pointed to the empty cradle.  
  
"Thank the lord." She started to fall back too sleep and then her eye's shot open.  
  
"Our grade's!" She jumped out of bed and threw on a baby blue bathrobe then ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello this is the-"  
  
"Our baby's gone!" She screamed through the phone.  
  
"Jean I will explain today at 12, You will find the note on the table." He hung up without so much as a goodbye.  
  
Rogue&Gambit  
  
"Hey, I called the Summer's house and they said the professor will explain at 12." Rogue hung up and turned around then gasped. He was right there only an inch away from her face.  
  
"Um, Remy..." She started and then looked into his brown eyes longing to kiss him more then anything. Remy Leaned forward and tried to kiss her. She backed up but there lips connected. He was kissing her. She backed up but the kiss went on some how. She backed up more and realized she should have hit the wall. She looked at the Kitchen floor and backed up. Her feet weren't Moving!  
  
Mystique&Logan  
  
Logan woke up on the couch and stood. Mystique was going through the whole house looking for something. Logan read a piece of paper on the table saying not to be alarmed and that their child was safe. He laughed and realized that Mystique must have missed it. He turned to the fridge with no intention of telling mystique and found himself infront of her explaining the whole thing. She smiled and thanked him. He was about to go get a beer again and found himself connecting lips with Mystique. She smiled at him and backed away  
  
"Logan?" He turned around and left and this time found himself in front of the control panel ordering a beer.  
  
He shook his head and sniffed the air, Something was wrong.  
  
(EEEEEEEE! I just got an IM from my favorite author! So just for your info I havn't been writing for 10 minutes! he he he!)  
  
Jubilee&Bobby  
  
Bobby woke up on the couch, Him and Jubilee had decided to switch from bed to couch every night. He stood up and stretched, But he didn't stretch at all. It was like his body was parylized. He walked into Jubilee's room pulled her up out of bed and kissed her. He turned red in the face as he felt her breath flow into his mouth. Jubilee slapped him and pulled back.  
  
"What on earth are you doing drake!?"  
  
"I've loved you since the day I met you." He tried as hard as he could and finally managed to cover his mouth and mumbled on and on about how he loved her. His face turned particularly red at a certain little comment. Jubilee shook her head mumbled  
  
"Men." And walked off.  
  
Kitty&Lance  
  
Lance had Kitty Cornered against the kitchen wall.  
  
"I love you!" He screamed at her, His face was beat red and his eyes were blazing.  
  
"Lance stop it!" Kitty screamed and just as he leaned forward to try and kiss her again she went through him and then through the window to outside. She had kissed him earlier and felt his hand on her bare skin she had been delighted at his touch. When the hand moved up away from her lower back towards her bra she had screamed and the chase began. Something was wrong with Lance, How could he be so obnoxious after she continued to scream at him to stop.   
  
Rahne&Sam  
  
Rahne slapped Sam. He screamed in surprise and backed up.  
  
"Wha, Wha-" He started and was slapped again. She had walked into the bedroom where he was sleeping, She had chosen the couch, And started kissing him. At first he backed up and blushed and then he had enjoyed the kiss and kissed back. All of the sudden she was slapping him.  
  
"You did that!" She screamed and her hand formed to a fist as she dived at him.  
  
"Wha-" He started and ran out.  
  
Wanda&Toad  
  
Toad hopped around the room looking for his secret Baby. What if Wanda had found it and blown it up?  
  
"Toady honey whad are you looking for?"   
  
"My, Yo, What did you call me Honey kins?" He turned around from the search with interest. Wanda started to scream in rage and he jumped behind the couch. She sent a zap to the window screaming and then turned to him.  
  
"I, Being myself and not controled, Said nothing." She glared at the window sending beam's at it through her finger tips.  
  
Amara&Kurt  
  
Everything was going pretty well. Kurt had found the baby missing and teleported for a while but in the search had found the note and was now sitting on the couch. There was a knock at the door and he Teleported to it before Amara could answer it.  
  
"Hey is-" The boy started and there was a scream of glee  
  
"Jamie!" Amara yelled and ran past Kurt pushing him sideway's and throwing her arm's around him. Kurt looked at the floor and then teleported to his beam. Watching them talk without the least bit of interest.  
  
"She's what!?!?" He heard Amara yell even from way up high and then he saw Jamie Nod his head and heard what he thought was laughing.  
  
Tabitha&Pietro  
  
Tabitha was kissing Pietro all ready and Aira saw nothing to do so walked off towards Where Jamie had parked her car. She simply adored her power to control people. She headed off towards Kurt's temporary house too convince him to reason with the professor. 


	4. Questions, Explanations and More Questio...

Kitty step's up behind the desk Straightens all the good idea Paper's into a good pile and throw's away all the crumpled one's.  
  
"Thank you Kitty dearest." She smile's at the author and walks away. Author glare's at audience  
  
"All right I was really busy with school and stuff, Plus I wasn't motivated because I didn't get more then two review's on my last chapter" Glare's at all reviewer's except for Dark Jaded Rose and Electric fire  
  
"Now let's try to review this one a tad bit more." Kitty blush's at Lance and then walk's up and whispers.  
  
"Oh yeah!" The Author smack's herself in the head.  
  
"I just say the day of reckoning series so apparently I have to break up my favorite couple and well, Hope they get back together. This Mean's Lance and Kitty are through."  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men Belong's to Marvel and a bunch of other people and Aira belongs to my lovely and loyal reviewer Electric Fire.  
  
All the student's sat cross legged around the conference room waiting for Xavier too get their. (Let's have a view into a few mind's shall we?)  
  
Marie refused to look at Remy, She was still mad at him for the kiss and refused to accept his excuse that he had nothing to do with her not rejecting it. He was very pale from the long kiss and claimed that he too had not been able too move. She continued to say that he was a lying jerk and wouldn't talk too him after a while.  
  
Logan leaned up against the wall silently laughing at all the bewildered student's. He knew what had happened earlier. He had picked up her scent when he passed by a window after the disgusting kiss with the blue trader.  
  
Bobby stared at the ground red faced. Truth be told he had never thought of Jubilee as even a close friend never mind "The Love of his Life" as he had said earlier, He blushed at the memory. They had avoided each other since the incident and walked separate way's on the way to Xavier's. He had no idea what had come over him.  
  
Kitty looked nervously around the room and then to her X Boyfriend Lance. He sat their casually tapping his finger's on his knee's where the Jean's he wore had worn out and ripped like most the other pant's he owned. He also wore a black Short sleeve and an old brown vest. Sure too most people he appeared a punk but she knew the real him, He would never work with Magneto. She refused to believe that the young man who had once been an X-Men would stoop that low, She knew him better then anyone else in this room and she wouldn't believe. Not now, Not ever. But did she still love him?  
  
Lance tapped his knee's nervously refusing to let the blush creep up onto his face. He had kissed Kitty Pryde, He had forgotten how much he liked it. Her kiss's were soft and delicate like a butterfly flying across your lip's, Not like the other women he had kissed in his life they all kissed with a passion and kept on kissing well her kiss's were much shorter and childlike but more caring. He shook his head and started too tap his knee's. He remembered what had happened afterward's and still had no idea what had come over him. She was looking at him. He looked back and smiled then remembering they had broken up looked away and his face turned Stoney. After a few minute's he snuck looked back and admired her beautiful face now covered with confusion, Probably for the same reason his was.  
  
Sam sat as far away from Rahne as possible. He was confused and hurt. She had kissed him and he had at first been embarrassed and backed away. Then realizing he had never been kissed before and enjoyed it he had moved forward back into the kiss and just as he had stopped blushing and started enjoying it she had slapped him. For no good reason, He hadn't changed the kiss one bit from what she had done and then she had just slapped him. He looked at Rahne and then looked away.  
  
Rahne looked apologetically at Sam but he Refused too look at her. After she had slapped and attempted to punch him she caught a glimpse outside of what had really happened and swore she would kill Aira. He looked so innocent and even though she didn't think of him as anything but a friend she wished she could kiss him again just to make up for it, He had looked so open and Happy during the kiss and now he looked miserable. She looked at the ground in shame realizing how wrong she had been to suspect him first, Sam would never do something like that.  
  
Toad looked eagerly at Wanda smiling from ear to ear and looked away quickly when she glared at him. Even though she had explained about Aira afterward's he still had enjoyed her first and Probably only kind word's he had heard from her. He wished more then anything they had been real.  
  
Xavier rolled and smiled inwardly at all the student's then quickly glancing behind him to make sure they were there said.  
  
"Good morning Students." They all turned there head's too him and he thanked himself for all the year's of self control that had kept him from bursting out with laughter at their face's.  
  
"Aira, Jamie, Mystique come in." They all came in.  
  
Remy looked interested, Marie laughed out loud, Kitty glared, Lance swore, Sam smiled at Rahne, She smiled back glad he understood, Kurt and Amara sat there not understanding all the glance's and glare's.  
  
"You all may have experienced some strange behavior due too our little McCarthy girl?" He looked around and most of the room nodded.  
  
"I have changed some pairings." Mystique started in not waiting too see if the professor was finished. Mystique looked at Kurt's hopeful face and smiled.  
  
"Amara has no been put with her beloved Jamie and I get Kurt." Aira said smiling at Jamie and Amara's blushing. Kurt smiled at his best friend thankful that Amara would be happy and he and Aira would get some time alone too watch movie's and hang out.  
  
"I am afraid our baby's have all broken down." The Professor said and most of the room sighed with relief.  
  
"How ever if any of you would like me to work on fixing them-"  
  
"NO!" The entire room screamed at him. He smiled and then turned too Mystique  
  
"You all have the day off from your project and may go do whatever you like." The entire room headed for the door and Aira caught Kitty's eye.  
  
"Thank you." She mouthed and then headed out the door after Lance.  
  
How did you like? Do you all understand now? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! First click the Purple button and review and then after you review go to the top of the page and find the word's Kitty-Pryde Alvers, The should be in blue unless you've looked at my profile before which in that case they would be purple. After you click them you should now be on my profile page. You are? Good! Now go down too Number Three: FPBM and R/R it! (Read and Review for those of you who don't know.) It's my clean version of a funny story I read. All right everyone get too work and thank's for reading my story! 


	5. Reunited

I need to print my reviews for FPBD for school, I NEED MORE REVIEWS ON THAT PEOPLE, please review that, I WANT A GOOD GRADE! Also I am about to explain some confusion.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! I don't actually even own the idea! I got it from my lovely site master and favorite Author Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers! EVERYONE GIVE JEAN A HAND! *Audience claps*  
  
Aira sat down on the couch and smiled as she listened to Kurt  
  
"Amara hate's me!" He yelled and continued his story about how unhappy she had been with him.  
  
"Kurt!" Aira broke in.  
  
"Yes?" He stopped and she had too keep from laughing at the miserable look he was giving her.  
  
"Guess what I did?" He smiled and sat down to listen too one of Aira's pranks.  
  
"I just love the power to control people, Wanda is still kind'a hard but the rest of them are sooo easy!" Kurt chuckled at her excited face and she told the tale of her earlier match making to her "Husband" and both of them laughed when she got too the part about Pietro&Tabitha.  
  
"They vere already kissing!?" He said astonished.  
  
"How do you think zat happened?" Aira loved his accent.  
  
"No idea..." She and Kurt thought about the possibilitie's and stayed up late into the night laughing there head's off and making up wild tale's about Tabitha and Pietro.  
  
PS Please join our RPG! I just joined an RPG and the only taken Characters are  
  
Jubilee  
  
Rogue  
  
Alex Summers  
  
Jamie  
  
Xavier  
  
Kurt  
  
Remy  
  
*Tabitha*  
  
Amara  
  
Kitty  
  
Wanda  
  
Scott  
  
X23  
  
Jean  
  
Ororo  
  
Lance  
  
If you want too join the website then e-mail me at JewlAllerdyce@AOL.com with the character you'd like too be and make sure your subject is XMRPG or I won't be able to open it. Also I really would like a Pyro too join, My character is Tabitha and I want her and Pyro too go out. If the guy reading this has no interest in being Pyro then let me tell you that a Pietro would be fine too. 


	6. Weapon X 61!

You can be in the story Weapon X 61! Just tell me your character's name and look's and I'll gladly give Roberto or someone your character. 


End file.
